sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Snowy (Goldensunsheba)
"Snowy" is a Corrupt Arctic fox Gem that is loyal to Tiger Iron. She is highly timid and was found in the deep arctic mountains her gem is located on her left paw and it has a chip in it. She doesn't seem to be able to form her right paw as it is completely made of ice. Snowy appears in a Fanfiction that introduces Tiger Iron. Appearance Snowy is a small like Snow Arctic fox. She has a light blue toned of fur and is actually very easy to spot in the white snow she has spent most of her life in. Her right paw is made out of Ice and it takes a lot of effort for her to form it. Her gemstone is on her left paw. Her tail has ice spikes she uses to try and fight off humans and other threats. Human Form: Unknown Personality "Leave her alone, she can't even defend herself how is she a threat!" -Tiger Iron. Snowy is highly timid and untrusting of alot of her sorrounding. She doesn't trust much but has made friends and relaxes around Tiger Iron. When she is around Tiger she's very playful. She nips Tiger Iron alot though when she gets carried away. She seems to enjoy watching "Camp Pinning Hearts" with Tiger Iron. She easily will exhaust herself and her powers are very weak due to a chip that appears knocked off her gemstone. Snowy likes cold places and will fall asleep often to gain energy back. History Snowy doesn't remember her past, but she is obviously afraid of human. She has only met Tiger Iron and befriended her alone. She has very little known about her past since she cannot speak and only makes slight yipping sounds. Snowy ends up meet Scapolite a befriending her and the two decide to stay on Earth together. Scapolite has helped her discover what gem stone she really is. As far as Snowy is currently aware she is the last of her kind. Abilities Snowy has all basic gem abilities, but is never seen using them she instead relies exclusively on her Cryokinesis. It is very weak though and she has difficulties controlling her powers. Unique Abilities * "Ice limb" Snowy is unable to fully form due to the chip in her gemstone so she uses her Cryokinesis to form a false limb to move quickly. She can also due this for her tail as well. *'Thermokinesis :' Snowy can absorb warmth and gain energy from this. But that's about all she can do with this ability. * '''Ice Manipulation: '''She can control some ice and snow, but this requires a lot of energy and she can't use it for very long. Relationships Snowy only has a few friends, now that she has Scapolite she is more social, but her social skills are not very good. Before her corruption she had others she call friends. Hematoide (Silk) Snowy looked up to Hematoide when she had been normal. She saw her as the leader and figure head and was comfortable being with her. Since Snowy lost her memories after being corrupted she does not remember the gem she use to respect. Shorty (Silk) Snowy was a little nervous around the smaller gem since she was made of fiery passion but Snowy grew attached to her quickly. Since her memory loss she does not recognise Shorty anymore. Scapolite ( Qwertyuiopscout123) In "No Home Gem" Snowy loses her home to a scout of Home world Gems. Snowy decides to try and fight back to reclaim her Territory and realizes she can communicate to Scapolite. At first the two did not get along well as Snowy had made some damage to her ship. But after being almost kidnapped and skinned by humans t seems like she had grown softer. Snowy decides to stay around Scapolite as a friend and now knows what gemstone she is. Tiger Iron (Goldensunsheba) She trusts Tiger but the relationship is strained. She is highly jumpy but still enjoys being around Tiger. Tiger is the only one Snowy will sleep next to and she enjoys watching the "Camp Pinning Hearts". Rubellite (Goldensunsheba) Snowy doesn't really understand why but she feels like she can trust this gem some what. Though Snowy is very scared of her Rubellite doesn't seem to be menacing or attempt to harm this gem. Ice (Pokemonboy3000) Snowy has only known her for a few moment but still cares deeply for her. She was abandoned by Ice and left on earth so her feeling for her are complicated now. Snowy wants to know if there was a specific reason she was left behind or if she really wanted to go to begin with. Gemology TBA Gallery Art Done by HohkiTEC, Silkworm bot and me! SnowgemHoh.png Uugh i did terrible.png Snowy everywhere.png Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:A to Z Category:Approved Characters